The 4 Senses
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash go out to fight Mad Mod one night. Mad Mod zaps Jinx with his cane and takes away 4 out of her 5 senses. (She looses Hearing, Taste, Smell, and Touch) And it is up to Kid Flash, and Kid Flash only to find Jinx's senses before she is stuck like that forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I said I wasn't going to do a long story, but technically this won't really qualify for a long story because I think it will only be 1-3 chapters. But I had this idea and I couldn't resist. So lets do this!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Jinx's POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Duhnununa dunahnahna._

I open my eyes and groan. I turn over and turn on the lamp. I cringe at the bright light, then grab the Titans Communicator.

"Darn that stupid ring" I say. I turn it on and Robin shows up on the communicator.

"What do you need Robin, its-" I stop and check the clock

"-2 in the morning." I say grumpily. He scowls.

"There is some trouble in your city. Wake Kid Flash up and go get whoever it is." he says.

"Robin out." I sigh and turn off the communicator. I roll off my bed and get dressed. I walk into Wally's room and shake him awake.

"Wally? Wally there is crime going on and Robin needs us to stop it." I say groggily. He is silent for a while, then groans and flips the covers off him. He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Get dressed." I command and walk out.

2 seconds later he is walking next to me in his Kid Flash uniform.

"Why do we need to do this!?" He groans. I roll my eyes.

"To protect the city. Now come one." I say. Before I know it he picks me up and speeds us to the crime.

Mad Mod laughs evilly as he stuffs money into a bag.

"Stop Mad Mod!" Kid Flash yells as we take superhero stance. Mod just laughs and pulls out his cane. I throw a hex and Kid Flash runs around him, taking the money. I do back handsprings and backflips until I reach Mad Mod. I do a kick and kick his jaw. The force sends his body back and his cane flies out of his hands. We both run after it. We both grab it at the same time and begin to pull for it.

Suddenly, Mad Mod smiles. I suddenly feel scared and he presses a button on his cane. I feel a feeling go into me, and I black out.

I wake up and see Kid Flash over me. He looks relieved for a moment and I see his mouth move. But no sound comes out.

"What?" I say, then gulp. I didn't hear myself say that. My eyes widen and I put my hands on the ground to keep myself from falling over. Then I realize. I can't feel the ground. I can't feel anything. And I can't smell the weird smells of the bank when I breath in. And I don't have that weird after taste in my mouth that you have when you wake up. I can't even feel my mouth.

"K-Kid!" I say, not hearing it. He tilts his head and says something I can't hear.

"I-I can't can't hear myself or you! And I can't feel my mouth! I can't feel the floor! And I can't smell anything!" I say, freaking out. Kid Flash looks as freaked out as I do. He picks me up even though I can't feel it and we speed off with a wind that I can't feel either.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kid Flash's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"She's lost 4 out of the 5 senses." Cyborg says, making my blood run cold. After I got Jinx to the Titans Tower, they took her into the medical room to have her scanned. All she could do was look around with wild, scared eyes.

"W-What does that mean!?" I say, freaking out.

"It means she has lost her hearing, her sense of touch, tasting and smelling. Meaning she can't hear anything, she can't feel anything, she can't taste anything and she can't smell anything." Robin says.

"B-But how do we fix it?" I say. Suddenly Mad Mod's face appears on a medical computer.

"Hello my Duckies!" he says.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I know how you can heal your girlfriend." he says laughing. I run to the computer screen and shake it.

"Mad Mod what did you do to her!?" I yell. He only laughs.

"I did exactly what your friends said I did. I removed 4 of her senses, only leaving her sight. I figured it would be mean if I removed all of them." he says.

"Anyways, this is how this will work: You will need to get back one of her senses each day. Meaning you only have 4 days to cure her." He says.

"What if I don't? Then what?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"Then she will be stuck with whatever senses she has left forever." He says, laughing.

"H-How do I get them back!" I yell.

"I made this fun for me, so I might as well be involved. Each day, starting tomorrow I will give you a riddle. I will hide her senses in different places, and the riddles will say were. When you find the sense and touch it, it will return to the girl. When you find the 2nd to last sense, you will meet me at the bank where I took them away from her, and fight me to get them back. You will need to retrieve it before the clock strikes 12. " He smiles.

"I will see you tomorrow." Then the screen shuts off. I let out a frustrated scream and throw the computer on the ground.

I walk over to Jinx.

"Jinx I know you can't hear me, but I will save you. I promise." And even though I know she won't feel it, I lean in and kiss her." She doesn't respond, but I didn't expect her to. I lay down with her and the Titans walk out, leaving us it peace.

**Ok that wasn't as good as I thought, but anyways. This story will have 5 chapters, including this one. Because I will dedicate one chapter to each sense, and then the ending where they fight for the last sense. Anyways onto the question.**

**What sense should be first? I haven't really decided on this yet so I need input. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Whaddup homeslices!(Don't ask. I'm just in one of my moods.)**

**Anyways I received so much positive review on this story I will keep it going! So onto shoutouts! (BTW: I will only do shout outs on my long stories. Doing them on one shots gets very difficult and confusing.)**

**2Awesome4Life- I am a hopeless romantic to. I feel ya bra.**

**krikanlo- Interesting choice. But I will list what order they will go in after shoutouts.**

**RedHoodLover- Hey! I want to see a story soon! Get it going or I will hunt you down! I mean...Um... Please?**

**Valentine35- That is a good choice! I will list the order they will go in after shoutouts!**

**Gigi- I know! I totally felt the same(ish) way.**

**Eve-Harp- I will list the order they will go in after shoutouts! :)**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHA- Yes I hope it is interesting! I will keep going!**

**YelloFlash67- That is a good idea but unfortunately you are kinda outvoted! I will list what order they are going in after the shoutouts.**

**Ok. Now the moment you've ALLLLLL BEEEN WAITING FOR: The order the senses will come back! *Crowd applause***

**Thank you Thank you! Ahem. Sorry I told you I was in one of my weird moods. Anyways here is the order:**

**Touch, Smell, taste then hear. I figured it would be romantic if she could finally feel Kid Flash. Then there is taste and smell which aren't as important as the other 2, then Hear. I just thought it would be awesome if she could hear him after all that. Now! Ontoooooooooo the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Last Time on The 4 Senses:**

**"Jinx I know you can't hear me, but I will save you. I promise." And even though I know she won't feel it, I lean in and kiss her. She doesn't respond, but I didn't expect her to. I lay down with her and the Titans walk out, Leaving us in peace.**

**And the epic journey continues! *Insert random fangirling here***

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I wake up to Jinx's open eyes. She looks frightened, which is only natural. I see a notepad that I'm guessing one of the Titans left. I pick up a pen and write a note.

"Jinx. I need you to stay here and be safe. Mad Mod has taken 4 out of your 5 senses and I am the only one who can get them back. I promise I will be safe. Please don't be scared. Ok?" I write. I see tears dripping down her eyes, but she smiles. She nods as says

"I believe in you" Even though she can't hear herself say it. I lay her back down, then kiss her cheek. She can't feel it, but she saw it, so heat goes to her face. I chuckle and leave. I walk into the empty main room, when the T.V twitches and comes active.

"Hello my Duckie!" Mad Mod says. I growl and turn around. He laughs.

"I believe it is time to start. Don't ya think?" He says. I sigh and nod.

"Good. The hint to where the first sense is:

"In the place where she once lead, you must touch every object in it**(So sorry this isn't my forte. I thought for a solid 10 minutes about what the hints will be and I got nothin. I feel like they should all be something that has to do with Kid Flash and Jinx. Please PM or review a hint idea.**). Then, when the blue light appears, it will go back." He says, then the T.V flickers off. I sport a blank face for a while, then I get a light bulb.

"The place where she lead! Her base! The HIVE five base!" I say, and in a second I am there.

I sit down on the couch in the deserted base.

"So what about the next part? Touch every item in the base? Am I really going to have to touch everything in the base?" I say out loud. After a couple minutes I sigh and go to the door.

"Well... might as well start now." Then I touch the door.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**2 hours later**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I plop down face first on a couch in one of the lower windows. With my super speed it made the job easier, but touching every item in a 20 story base is pretty difficult. I lazily get up and walk into Jinx's old room. I go around and touch each of the items, but I be more gentle with them. Many of them remind me of memories. I see a rose in a vase on the counter. It's very wilted, but still beautiful. I gently run my hands on the items. I am about to walk out, when I see something I missed. A winter snow globe. With sparkly pink snow that seems to be constantly falling. But what the reason I was drawn to it, was the girl inside. She was very pretty. She had a bubblegum pink dress on, with white lining. She was ice skating. Her hand were cupped above her head, like a child asking for candy. But in her hands, was a blue light. I walk up to it, and pull it off the shelf. Instantly, it glows blue.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Jinx's POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I am just started falling asleep. I'm not as scared as I was before, but it is pretty freaky to not be able to feel, hear, smell, or taste anything. Then, through my closed eyes, I see a blue light. I open my eyes to see a floating light. In a way, it comforts me. It feels warm and... familiar. It reminds me of Wally. I smile. The blue light suddenly zooms at me, and disappears in my body. My eyes widen. Instead of feeling... nothing. I can feel the sheets below me. I can feel my body on the bed. I reach up and touch my face. I can feel it.

I sit up and yell

"Cyborg!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Kid Flash's POV.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As soon as the blue light was in my hands, it was gone. Then suddenly, an image appears. Just in midair. It showed Jinx with her eyes closed. Suddenly, the light is next to her and she opens her eyes. She smiles when she sees the light, and it goes inside her. Her eyes widen. She softly turns her head side to side. Then, she lifts her hands up and touches her face. She sits up and screams

"Cyborg!"

I run to the Tower, and just open the door when Starfire comes out of nowhere and traps me in one of her death hugs.

"Oh Kid Flash it is most exciting! Jinx can feel everything!" She says squealing.

"T-That's g-great St-Starfire, but your ch-choking me!" I squeak out as I feel some of my bones pop.

"Oh! I give you a-pology." She says, letting go. I gasp for air.

"Where is... Jinx." I say, breathing heavily. Starfire's eyes light up again and she grabs my hand.

"Let's go see her!" Then she literally flies me at the speed of light to the medical room.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**In the Medical Room**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I softly grabbed Jinx's hand. With my other hand I wrote on the notepad.

_"Can you feel this?_" She smiles and nods. I gently lean in and kiss her.

"Thank you." she says after we part, then leans on me, and falls asleep.

After a couple hours, I gently lay a sleeping Jinx on the bed and look at her. I smile and stroke her hair. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

_"Jinx... I promise I will help you. I promise I will fix this_." I think, then lay down next to her and fall asleep.

**Yay high five for crappy chapter. Sorry this was short. I am SUPPPERRR TIRED. Anyways, Sorry I just suck at hints and stuff. Please give me some hint ideas. For smell, taste, then hear. For Hear I need a hint that tells Kid were to meet Mad Mod to fight him. So thats the question:**

**Do you have any good hint ideas? Please. *Whimper***


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Glob thank you for being so patient! I am finally back!**

**Kid Flash: About time!**

**Me: Shut up you! *Hits Kid with a potato***

**Kid Flash: Ow! What the heck!**

**Jinx: Shut up Wally! You're giving me a headache!**

**Me: umm... Anyways...**

**My sister came back from a 6 month nanny job and I wanted to spend every single moment with her! But now that I am back, lets do shout-outs!**

**BritishWaffleSyrup- That is a good suggestion!**

**Krikanalo- I am going to use the Hindu thing! I did not know that! But now I do. Thanks you very muches!**

**2Awesome4Life- Thank you for your suggestions! You've made me a very happy Tia!**

**Valentine35-Your suggestion is noted!**

**Flinxster101-That is noted but I am not sure what it is.**

**gigi- Well thats my job isn't it? To make your heart explode then put itself back together then explode again with the cuteness.**

**RedHoodLover- Well I still want one! Do not let such good talent go to waste!**

**Whew! Now the moment you've been waiting for, for like, a bajillion years, onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time, on the 4 senses:_

_"Jinx... I promise I will help you. I promise I will fix this." I think, then lay down next to her and fall asleep._

_And now, the epic(and cute) journey continues..._

_Kid Flash: Finally._

_Me:Don't make me hit you with my potato again. *glare*_

_Kid Flash: *Slowly backs away.*_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I open my eyes slowly, then close them when the bright light hits them. I groan and grab onto Jinx. I feel her snuggle into me. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. I feel warmth spread throw me and I smile. Only Jinx can do that do that to me. I feel her stir, but she doesn't wake up. Suddenly, I feel the light is blocked.

"Aww! Ain't that sweet!" A british voice says above me. My eyes snap open and I sit up. Sitting there on a chair, is Mad Mod. I growl and stand up. He stands up as well.

"Aww now don't get 'aul moody my ducky. I am merely here to deliver the next clue." he says, leaning on his cane. I straighten my back, and cross my arms.

"Well?" I say impatiently, tapping my foot. He smiles and whips out a paper.

"'Ere ya go. I'll be seein' ya la'yta, yea?" he says, then disappears.

I sigh and open the folded paper.

_"My odor is nice but my pricks are not. Find me in the warehouse lot. A quote from someone, you might know: Follow your nose, for the smell that will show."_ **(A/n: still bad at this, but thanks 2Awesome4Life for helping, I will require your assistance again.)**

"Hmm... I wonder what that means." I say out loud. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mad Mod is there again.

"Ya Know what? Let's make this reallllly difficult." He says. He snaps, and suddenly, everything goes black. But i'm still awake.

"Wha-?" I start, but he shushes me.

"Now now. There are some rules for this challenge:

Number one: No one can help you find what you're looking for, or the warehouse/ docks it is in.

and

Number two: Once you find the item, your sight will be restored." He says, laughing.

"That last one really isn't a rule." I point out.

"Yea, but I thought we should have at least 2 rules." He says, then with a sounds, I can tell he is gone. I sigh and start groping around the room. Finally, after tripping many times and getting many cuts and bruises, I make it out of the medical room.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**1 hour later**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

I collapse on the floor after running into, what I am guessing is, a button panel in the main room. Luckily, the Titans went out this morning for breakfast and shouldn't be back anytime soon. I hear a sound though, signaling that Mad Mod has entered. Joy.

"'Ello my Ducky! I noticed that you're having a spot of trouble. So I decided I'll be the nice guy, and help you out the door." he says. I feel something- Probably magic from his cane- pick my up. I float for a little, then I feel myself throw. My stomach collides with a handle, and the wind is knocked out of me.

_"The things I will do for love_." I think, trying to catch a breath.

"Well. My work 'ere is dun. See ya Lata." Mad Mod says, then his presence is gone. I stand up and force the door open. I feel the fresh sea air hit me. I breath in. I meander for a little, before I water hits my boots. I breath in, and take a running position.

_"I'm gonna have to run, or I will fall into the ocean_." I think. I breath in, then take off.

"_I hope I don't hit the boat dock_." I think. I run blindly for about 4 seconds, then the texture beneath my boots changes, and I know i've hit land. I skid to a stop, but I don't stop before I hit something. I fall backwards dizzily.

"Who ordered a waffle!" I say dizzily.

After a couple minutes of cooperation, I stand up, and start groping my way.

_"This is going to take a while. I have to go clear across town._" I think. I trip and fall in the ocean.

"This is going to be a long day." I say out loud.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**12 hours later.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I groan and fall to the ground, for the 1,000,000th time that day. By the temperature change, I'm guessing it's about 8, and its getting dark. The only thing keeping me going now is the thought that if I don't get this, Jinx will be without smell forever. I sigh and stand back up. Suddenly, I smell something. Something that, even though It makes me want to puke because it smells so bad, makes me want to dance with joy. I finally made it to the smelly docks/ warehouses.

"Now I just have to find the item." I say to myself. I walk around a while, sometimes running into a shed or some crates. To occupy the time, I think of Jinx. I think of her soft hair. Her pink alluring eyes. Her soft pale skin. I smile and I feel butterfly's in my stomach. Jinx is just... So... She's is just the... most awesome person on this earth. In this galaxy. In this UNIVERSE. Sure sometimes she can be mean, cruel, devious, hateful. But thats just because of how she was brought up like that. She was brought up by Mean, cruel, devious, hateful people. And now she just has to shake those habits. But underneath, she has a sweet, sensitive, artistic side. A side that she only shows around me. That's how I know she loves me. I smile and continue my search.

I walk around for about 30 more minutes. I am almost close to give up. I haven't eaten all day, I am covered in bruises and cuts, and I am tired. I am about to yell "_I give up!_" When something catches my nose. Being in the stinky docks and warehouses for this long, I have gotten use to the smell. Now, I smell something different. Something way better than a warehouse. Something sweet. Something that smells very familiar. I think about the riddle.

_"My odors are sweet, but my pricks are not_." I stop and think for a moment. Then, it hits me.

"Its a rose!" I say out loud. I drop to my knees and crawl around. Sometimes the smell giets dimmer, then gets more noticeable. Finally, my hands hits something. All at once, light floods back to my eyes, and I blink. I look around, and see my surroundings. I am right smack in the middle of the docks. And laying in front of me, is a red rose. I grasp it to me chest. Then I hold it in front of me, and It starts glowing red. I let it go, and it disappears, but the glow stays_. _

_An image appears. It shows Jinx in her hospital bed, talking to Robin, and Robin writing on a pad. Suddenly, a bright red light appears to them. Jinx seems mesmerized by it. She reaches her hand in, then pulls out the red rose. She closes her eyes, as if wishing something. Then she brings it to her nose, and sniffs. Her eyes open quickly and she starts yelling:_

_"I can smell it! I can smell it!" she says, clapping her hands together like a child. She quickly pulls her act together, and clears her throat. But her eyes till show excitement. _

I smile, then collapse to the ground, asleep before I even hit it.

**AND DONE. Bam. Are you happy now, Kid?**

**Kid Flash: Meh.**

**Me: Why I outta-**

**Jinx: WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE!?**

**Me and Kid: No ma'am.**

**Anyways I hope that was swell! I am super tired so lets hope this was worth the wait! I tried to make it longer and add more romanticle moments. But do keep in mind: The whole reason Kid Flash is doing this is because he loves Jinx. So keep that in mind if you don't think there are enough moments between them. Anyways, Onto the question!**

**Do you believe in love at first sight? I am in between. Maybe not love at first sight. I read a quote once, that says "People say hate is a strong word. But so is love, and people throw that around like its nothing." So I maybe not LOVE at first sight. Maybe Like at first sight. Have a crush on at first sight. IDK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! Anyone miss me?**

***Crickets***

**Goodness. Harsh crowd.**

**Anyways I am here I am back I am awesome and I am ready to update! So lets get to shoutouts!**

**RedHoodLover- I don't know. I mean I just think love at first sight isn't really physically possible. I think maybe you can randomly see someone on the street and you just have a connection with them, but I would call that "Connection love at first sight." Which is more like you just feel attracted to that person either because of physical appearance or because you just like the aura around them. I dunno. I could go on and on.**

**Krikanalo- I like your reviews. Short and sweet. But very sweet. Keep on at it Mein Frier. (My brother in French or German. I forgot) By the way: I can't use the Hindu thing. I tried and tried. I spent hours looking up things about Hinduism and all that. I tried very hard. But I could not find anything. I will use it in a future fanfic, but I can't right now. It just doesn't fit.**

**kaybeett411- Its ok! Calm your face the next chapter is coming right at you! I'm very glad you like my story. I like you. ^_^**

**gigi- I love how I did that to! Thanks for the reviews! I thanks you very muches!**

**2Awesome4Life- I KNOW! I mean blind people can't have love at first sight! In fact if you asked a blind person if they believed in love at first sight, they might get offended.**

**someone-Thanks you so much! Your review warmed my little heart up. In fact, it caught in on fire.**

**Well then thats it! Finally onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT**

_Last time, on the 4 senses: "I can smell it! I can smell it!" she says, clapping her hands together like a child. She quickly pulled her act together, and clears her throat. But her eyes still show excitement._

_I smile, then collapse to the ground, asleep before I even hit it._

_And now the epic journey continues._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT**

I wake up, shivering. I push myself up, ignoring my aching muscles. I force myself onto my feet and look around. I see I am still standing in the middle of the docks. I groan and stretch my arms, trying to get the aching to go away.

_"Sleeping at the docks: Not a good idea. Never. Again."_ I think. I begin a light jog(About 20 miles an hour) back to the Titans Tower.

When I finally got there, I opened the door and stumbled in. I was greeted by a flash of bubblegum pink hair, then a body slamming into mine. I caught myself before I could fall over, my muscles whining in protest. But I ignore it, and stroke Jinx's pink hair as she snuggles into my shirt.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back last night. I sat up waiting, but you never came." She says, into my shirt. I almost start speaking, but I remember she can't hear me. I pull her back and smile at her, telling her in my eyes its ok. She gets up onto her tippy toes and kisses me.

"I know this is weird to say but... I wish Jinx would lose her senses more often. She doesn't attack me as much." I think, smiling. She pulls away and walks back to her room. Robing soon comes into the room and I tell him what happened.

"So thats where you were! We went searching for you but we could never find you." He says, taking a sip of some coffee he had made for us. I just nod, stand up and walk into the spare room in the Tower, meant for me. I sat for a while, anxious.

_"What is taking Mad Mod so gosh dang long?!_" I think, pulling off my gloves. Almost instantly, he was next to me.

"Hello My ducky." I nearly screech, but keep it in, substituting it with a sound from my throat.

"I am here with the clue! Sorry that took so long, I misplaced her sense you will be going after today. But I found it, so no worries." He says, brushing some dirt off his coat. I stood up and held out my hand for the clue. He handed it to me and nodded.

"I'll be seein' ya later my ducky!" He says, then disappears. I sigh and unfold the paper.

_"First Date."_

I just stare at the 2 words.

_"Well that is to the point._" I think. I sigh and sit on my bed.

"First date.. First date.." Of course I know where me and Jinxies first date was. It was the best night of my life. But I'm trying to see what I would do there. The sense is either taste or hearing. I sigh and run to the restaurant where me and Jinxies first date was.

A couple seconds later I arrived at it. "La Lune et le Soleil." Or "The Moon and the Sun." In french. Despite the name, the place wasn't very fancy. I noticed the apparent "Closed" sign on the door. I looked around for a while. I circled the building. When I came back around I noticed that the door with the sign on it was now open a crack. I looked around and entered it. It was pretty dark inside, except for a room in the back, which light was on. I walked into the room, and my mouth fell down an inch. The room was filled-and I mean filled- with raw fish. I was filled with a flashback to the date.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flashback**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_ "Hey Jinxie why don't you get the grilled salmon?" I said, pointing the menu. She swatted my hand away and pouted._

_"If you are going to constantly tell me what I should eat then there is no hope in this relationship." She said, glaring at the menu. I smiled and leaned closer to her._

_"Awww you know you love it." I say, teasingly._

_"No. I would like to eat what I want to eat." She said, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She ended up ordering the salmon anyways._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**End Flashback.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I kept on staring at the raw salmon, piled up everywhere. It was in the pantries, which were open, and the fridge which was also open, and many more. I almost fainted at the smell. The smell of raw smelly fish hit me and I almost fell backwards.

"MmMmm doesn't that smell good?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and looked behind me and saw Mad Mod, leaning on a counter. I just stared at him.

"Are you ok my ducky? Ya look a little green!" He said, walking a circle around me.

"W-Well there is about 1000 raw fishes in that room. And I have a feeling because it was the only lit room, that is has something to do with Jinx's senses."

I say trying to calm my stomach.

"Well you are a right smart one aren't ya? Yes it does have to do with Jinx's sense. Specifically, her taste sense." He said. My face pales.

"Her... taste... sense?" I say slowly. He smiled.

"Yup! And you know what that means?" He says, smiling wider. I gulped.

"You are going to have to go in there and eat at least half of each of those raw fish. I have hidden her taste sense in one of them. And trust me, it is buried deep in there." He says, pointing to the room.

"I think i'm going to be sick." I think. He pats my shoulder.

"Good luck my ducky." He says, then disappears.

_"It's good Wally. It's good. I mean you like sushi, right? People eat raw fish all the time_." I think, trying to console myself.

_"Yeah but I doubt they have ever eaten 1000 of them._" I think, sickly. I take a deep breath, and walk into the room. I picked up the first fish slab and shuddered from its slimy feel.

_"Just half of it. Just half of it._" I think, and take a bite.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**956 raw fish slabs later**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I threw up for the... I don't even know how many times I have thrown up. The room still smelled like fish, but now had the smell of throw up and sweat. I lay there next to the new pile of puke and shuddered. I felt tears come down my face. When I started eating it was probably about 11 am. It is currently 9 pm.

_"For Jinx. For Jinx. For Jinx. Get up for Jinx. Do it for Jinx._" My conscious whispered. I shakily rose to my knees and crawled over to some more fish slabs, avoided throw up on the ground. I grabbed on, and shoved half of it into my mouth and bit into it. It took everything I had to swallow it. Nothing happened, so I threw it besides. This continued for many slabs. I grabbed 980th slabs, when finally something happened. I bite half of it off, when the bright light shown. It was a yellow color. I opened my eyes and see the bright yellow light floating with a half eaten salmon in the middle of it. I'm going to be honest: It looked really weird. Suddenly It disappeared and the same image as the others popped up in the light. It showed Jinx in the medical room with her mouth held open with a metal devise. Cyborg was looking in it with a flashlight probably for medical reasons. He nodded and walked over to some computers.

_She looked at it curiously, but because of the contraption in her mouth she couldn't say anything. Suddenly, the raw salmon was flung at her. It landed on her tongue and, because of its slipper state, slide down her throat. She gagged and coughed. Cyborg came over and pulled the contraption out of her mouth. She coughed and gagged._

_"Ew." She said, wiping her mouth._

_"That was disgusting." She said. Then her eyes widened._

_"I can feel my mouth! I tasted it!" She said happil_y.

The light faded and I smiled.

_"That was totally an indirect kiss."_ I think. Then I don't feel as good because I feel the salmon coming back up.

** Hm... that was an... interesting chapter. So I think next chapter is the last chapter! We just have the battle between Mad Mod and Kid Flash for Jinx's hearing then boom its done! This has been fun! I love you guys so muches!**

**Question for the chapter: Are you popular? Like in school or at work or whatever. It can be any kind of popular too. Like lots of friends popular, or popular because of looks or attitude. I'm not. The only friends I have is online. Thats kinda sad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**WASSSSSUPPPP!?**

**I am back as you all can see! Sorry I was gone for a little! I had places to go, thing to see and people to eat. Now lets get onto the shoutouts!**

**Eve harp- Its fine! As long as you don't forget me. Because that would be a sad day for humanity.**

**GoneAbsolutelyMad- I don't think he will either. I don't think I would.**

**Songbook12- You are fantastic to!**

**2Aweseom4Life- I AM PROUD TO BE YOUR INTERNET FRIEND TO! I'm not any kind of popular. I am a blend-into-the-scenery-never-to-be-scene person. Which is all honesty I don't mind. I would rather be alone than with a bunch of friends making me claustrophobic.**

**RedHoodLover- OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SUCH A MONKEY. You got me obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew. I was sick over the weekend and I watched allllllll the episodes! Alll of them! In 2 days! I was already obsessed with anime (Death note, Another, etc) then you came and gave me a new obsession! *sigh***

**And thats it! Finally onto the story! Nyaa! (Grrr... RedHoodLover. You made a monster)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last time, on the 4 senses: The light faded and I smiled._

_"That was totally an indirect kiss." I think. Then I don't feel as good because I feel the salmon coming back up._

_And now the epic journey continues. Nyaaa! (Gosh dangit Red. Why you do this to me!?)_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I groaned and woke up. I don't remember exactly what happened after I started throwing up, but I don't think I stopped for about an hour.

"Welp. I'm never eating fish again." I say. I realized I was still in the same room and my I cringed. It was filled with puke and half eaten fish. And the smell... I was going to throw up again just from the smell. I ran out of that room and to the Titans Tower as fast as I could.

When I got into the tower, I walked into the medical room where Jinx was still sleeping. My eyes soften and I walked over to her. Her hair was down and spread across the pillow. She never wore PJ's, just these black and pink sweats. The blankets were kicked all the way off the bed. She was on her back with her left hand over her stomach. She was just so beautiful... I sigh and sat down next to her. She didn't stir. I started to softly pet her hair.

"Oh Jinx... I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how scared you have been. I... I love you so much. I know you won't hear that, but I know it will register somewhere in your brain. I love you so much. I felt tears go down my face and I put my forehead on hers.

"So so so so SO much." I say softly. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I woke my eyes only to see pink staring back to me.

"Had a nice sleep?" Jinx asked. I nodded in response. She smirked.

"You look awful. And you have-." She stopped and grinned harder in a more snide way, "dried throw up covering your face." She says, nearly laughing. I feel heat rush to my face. I run to the bathroom at super speed, wash my face, and am back laying next to her in a few seconds. I gave her a seductive smirk.

"Do I look good now?" I ask on a piece of paper. She just smirked.

"No." And she starts laughing. I scowl and turn over.

"Awwww I'm sorry Wally" She says, hugging me.

"Do you mean that?" I ask on a piece of paper.

"No." She says, then cackles and jumps off the bed. I sigh and get off with her. She walks into the bathroom and I walk to my room. I walk in, and nearly scream.

"Goodness for a superhero you sure are jumpy, my ducky." Mad Mod says. He seems to have made himself comfy on my bed. I scowl and cross my arms.

"You didn't scare me, I was just... surprised. Anyways why are you here? I already know where to go." I say. He jumps up and walks over to me.

"When." He says.

"What?"

"You know where, but do you know when?" He asks. I scowl.

"No I suppose I don-" I am cut off by a piece of paper being smacked on my face, then a sound meaning Mad Mod has left. I growl and peal the piece of paper off my face. I look at it.

_"You have until Midnight of tonight. I decided to make things funnier... for me._" I read the next sentences and felt my face pale I put down the paper.

"Jinx.. I promise I won't fail." I say, then walk out to get some breakfast. But not before looking at the paper one last time and thinking of what it said.

_"Instead of, if you lose she will just lose the current senses she has, she will lose all 4 senses again. And it will be permanent. And also: you will work for me. And you will never see her again. Probably should have told you that first. Anyways, You will arrive at the place I took her senses at exactly 8:50. Giving me time to monologue and all that. Then, at exactly 9, we will start. I will explain what you will be doing when you get there, but you have until 12 to get her hearing back. If you fail, 4 senses will be gone again."_

_Time passed too quick. It was 10 o'clock, then it was 1, then it was 5, then it was 8, then I had to leave. I spent the whole day with Jinx, which I haven't been able to do lately. We talked(well I wrote and she talked.), played games, took a nap(snuggled smiley face) and other things._

_"Wally?" Jinx asked while I painted her toenails. I paused and picked up the notepad to my side._

_"Yeah Lucky?" I asked._

_"Why are you doing all these things for me? I mean you touched every object in my former house, you traveled the whole city without seeing anything, you even-" I cut her off by kissing her. She squeaked and turned red. I pulled back and put my forehead on hers._

_"I did them because I love you Jinx. I know that because of your past its hard for you to see that, but I do. I love you. And people who are in love would go to the ends of the universe for the people they love." I say. She nods and we go back to what we were doing._

I look at Jinx. We stand on the edge of the island. The wind blows her hair as she walks forward.

"Kid.." She says. I silence her and pull her into a hug. I don't need to say anything, the hug says it for me.

"I will defeat him. I promise." I feel wetness on my shirt, but she pushes me away. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiles.

"I know you will defeat him... You have to.." She says. I just nod. I watch her reatreating form.

"Jinx!" I know she won't hear me, but she seems to sense I was coming and turns around. I pull her in and give her a kiss. She molds her lips on mine and she pulls me closer. She threads her hands through my hair and I feel tears come down her face. I bring my hands to her cheeks and wipe the tears. I feel her saying it.

_"Come back. Please._" I just nod. After a while we break away and she walks inside. I take one last look at the T tower, then run.

I reach the warehouses at exactly 8:50. I take a deep breath and walk in. The door slams close behind me.

"Hello my Ducky." I hear Mad Mod say. The lights flip on and he appears in front of me.

"Now time to explain what you will be doing tonight. You have 3 hours to complete the task. I have hidden Jinx's last sense, not just somewhere in town, but somewhere in the world. When you find it, touch it, then come back to me. Then we will fight." He says.

"And I don't think I need to tell you the consequences of if you fail." He says, smirking. My fist clenches together tightly.

"No. You don't." I say.

"Do I get a clue of where it is? Is it someone corresponding to Jinx or me?" Mad Mod smirks.

"Maybe in an hour. But it's almost time my ducky! One minute left!" Mad Mod says, tapping his watch. I walked by the doors and took a running stance.

"Five..." Mad Mod starts counting down.

_"Jinx... I told you someone you love would go to the ends of the galaxy for you._.."

"Three..." I smirk.

_"But I guess the ends of the earth will have to do for now._"

"Two.."

_"Jinx... I love you_."

"Go." I am out of the door in less than a second.

My legs are burning. My head hurts and I can't breath. But I keep going. I've searched 2 out of the 7 continents. America(Including Canada) And South America. And parts of the ocean around it. That part was the hardest, because I had to be constantly running. I stopped for a quick moment to grab some food and water. Then I kept running.

I couldn't even breath anymore. I know its rare for me to be breathless, but I was. Very much. I stop and look at my watch.

"Hello my ducky! Its been an hour! Had any luck?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Mad Mod.

"You ok? You seem to be working up a sweat." He said, smirking.

"Just... Give... Me... A... Freaking... Clue." I say, gasping.

"Fine whatever. Your a pushy one." He says.

"Brotherly villains." I look up.

"What?" I say.

"Come on you're wasting precious time!" He says.

"Chop Chop!" I growl and take off.

_"Brotherly villains? What does that mean_?" I think as I run.

"_I will figure it out as I run._" I think.

I end up in Asia and begin my search. Soon it's been 2 hours and I am in Europe.

_"What... is... that. CLUE!_" I rage inside. I run through france.

_"Ha. I remember coming here when we fought the BrotherHo- The BrotherHood!_" I screech to a stop and turn in another direction.

"Brotherly Villains. It all makes sense now. The BrotherHood gathered all the villains. I'm so stupid. How did I know figure that out?!" I think. I run to the BrotherHood's old hide out and begin to search. I shudder as I pass the frozen Villains. I notice Mad Mod's empty spot.

"How did he even get out?" I ask myself.

_"More importantly, why did he not free anyone else?_" I think about this as I search through the villains. Then I see it. Madam Rouge. She's in a weird position. Like she was blocking the rays. But in her hand covering her face, was a bright purple color. My eyes widen and I check my watch.

"I still have 45 minutes left!" I say. I run up and touch the light. It instantly disappears.

"All right. It's now or never." I say, and I run back to the warehouses.

I arrive at the warehouses at exactly 11:35.

"I see you made it." I hear Mad Mod say. I face him and take stance.

"Yes. I did." I say. Mod smirks.

"Here is the objection." He says. He points the very end of the warehouse. Sitting there on a box, is the purple light. Jinx's hearing.

"You need to retrieve the sense before 12 o'clock while avoiding my minions." He says.

"Min...ioins?" I say. Suddenly, about 1000 robot mad mods jump down from the ceiling. My eyes widen.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Mad Mod shouts, and his minions rush at me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell and run around them. I am hit with something that sends me into the wall.

"Well... That... Doesn't feel good." I say, falling down from the wall. I cough and stand up. I dodge minions left and right. Jumping over them and ducking. But after running across the whole world, you tend to get tired. They land a lot of hits. I feel blood coming out my nose and I think one of my teeth got knocked out.

"Tic Toc! Only 2 more minutes!" Mad Mod yells over the noise.

_"I'm not even halfway there!_" I think frantically. I get a sudden surge of energy and I run towards the light. I get about 3/4 the way there, when I am pinned down to the ground.

"ONNNNNEEEE MINUTE."

_"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._" I think. I shove the robots off my and begin taking them out.

"30!" I kick them fast.

"25!" I finally get some of them off me, and I try running again. While fighting, the robots knocked over a box that gasoline in it. One of them pulled out a box of matches and light it on fire.

_"Just what I need."_ I think.

"15!" I run towards the sense, getting attacked again.

"5!"

_"No. I'll never make it._"

"4!"

_"Jinx..._"

"3!"

_"I'm so sorry._"

"2!"

_"I love you_.."

"Annnd times up." The robots laid back and tossed me to the ground. I coughed and curled up into a ball.

_"No... No.._."

"Well looks like poor little Jinxie- Poo is going to lose more than just her senses. She's going to lose her boyfriend to." He says. I growl and in an instant I am up and I lunge at him. But the robots grab me.

"I will find a way to her one day! I will!" I yell at him. He smirks at me.

"How are you going to do that if she isn't alive?" He says. I feel my blood run cold.

"No.. No no no.. That wasn't part of the deal!" I yell as a group of robots leave.

"Oh it wasn't?" He says, smirking. He leans in close to me.

"Now tell me: Since when has a villain ever actually followed the terms of a deal?" My eyes widen.

Then suddenly I see something. On the corner of my right eye. I see a flash of pink behind a box. I see Jinx's head peak out from a box. She puts her pointer finger to her lips, telling me to be quite. Actually the look she gave me was more a "Be-Quiet-Or-You-Will-Die." Look. Good old Jinx. I swallow and look back at Mad Mod, who was ranting about... something. I noticed his cane off to the side, unattended. He sends the rest of the robots out and handcuffs me.

"Power prohibitors. So those pesky powers won't get in the way." He says. Jinx quietly comes out from the boxes, sneaking. I continue watching Mad Mod, trying to keep Jinx's presence known.

"You still will work for me, those robots are just stupid." Jinx is right behind him.

"Psst." She says, and plunges a hex into his back. He falls to his stomach.

"Jinx! The cane!" I yell at her. She runs to the cane and is about to grab it when suddenly a body slams into hers. She fly off to the side and hits the wall with a loud "Thud!" And she falls limp to the ground. I grind my teeth. Mad Mod gets up and dusts himself off. He walks to his cane. I growl.

"You.. hurt. Jinx." I say. He laughs.

"Yeah my ducky. That's what villains do. They hurt people." He says.

"You. Hurt. My. JINX!" I yell. I stand up and rip the power prohibitors off. I don't know how I did, but I just did.

"YAHHHHHH!" I lunge. But not at Mad Mod. I lunge at his cane. In a moment I have it. I run over to the fire and stand in front of it. Mad Mod's couldn't have been any wider.

"This is what you get for hurting my Jinxie!" I say, and throw the cane into the fire. As soon as the cane hits the fire, it bursts into particles. And so does Mad Mod. In an instant, they are both gone. All seems to go dark for a moment. Then, a purple light floats in front of me. I touch it and everything turns normal again. The light slowly goes over to Jinx and enters her body. I see her stir and roll over. I am next to her in a second.

"Jinx? Are you alright?" She is silent for a moment, then her hand is grasping my shirt.

"Say that again." She says.

"What do you mean say th-" Then it comes to my head. She can hear me. She couldn't hear before. She jumped up and start dancing around.

"I can hear! I can hear!" She says, squealing like a little girl. I stand up and she turns to me. I see tears in her eyes.

"Kid... Wally." She says. We stare at eachother for a moment, then we both start walking towards each other. We are soon next to each other and staring into each others eyes. She leans into my lips.

"I love you." She says, then kisses me.

_No one know where Mad Mod and his cane went, nor how he even got out of his ice prison. All the robots that were on there way to kill Jinx mysteriously disappeared. Jinx now appreciates life and people more now that she has had this experience. Her and Kid are very happy together._

**Yay! Sucky ending yet again! I'm so sorry I had no idea how to end it, Its 12 at night, I am tired and so this is the best you are getting. Sorry. Also, I have a couple ideas for longer stories, but those won't be for a little while. Question for the story:**

**Did you like this story? I really enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
